


Reflex

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, inspired by textfromlastnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by two textsfromlastnight<br/>(845): She eyed me up from across the bar and mouthed, “I have no gag reflex”.<br/>(661): the girl I fucked last night woke up this morning, disoriented and looked at me, and said “Oh, fuck you're hot.” and went back to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how gay clubs work. I don't even know how general clubs work.   
> I started this back when I was still miffed about the name changes so that's why I made them use nicknames in the club.

He sipped on the fruity drink he had ordered at random in his currently buzzed state. He wasn't concentrating on the alcohol in the first place, nobody at the bar really was. The taste didn't matter since knowing his luck he'd end up with something bitter and disgusting in his mouth later on. He always preferred to spit than swallow, but most of his one night stands preferred him to swallow. At least he usually got satisfying lay though so he could deal with it. His green eyes scanned the crowed at the bar and recognized a few faces. That guy was too rough and had a real masochistic streak so he really didn't want to go with that guy again. Another that preferred tying him up and that emo haircut was way out of style so not him again either. He sighed a bit. He had expected a lot of other students had left for home for the fall break, but he didn't expect to be left with the guys he had already laid with and the kinky ones at that. 

“Nobody good tonight, Slay?” A female voice called out behind him.

“Rose!” He smiled a bit sheepishly. She was a classmate that had introduced him to this gay club back when the fall semester started. “Nobody I'd like to lay with again at least.” He chuckled causing her to laugh.

“Well you have only been sticking to the bar. You should come out to the dance floor. I think you'll get a lot more action.”

“No way. I can't dance to save my life and I'd rather not embarrass myself.”

“Embarrass?” She scoffed, “That just means you haven't drunk enough.” Slay only smiled nervously so she sighed and patted his back. “Well whatever you like after all. I'm going back to the dance floor.” He waved the red head off, her pony tail swishing as she bounced back to the crowd.

He turned back to his drink, but decided to order something a bit stronger. If he couldn't get any tonight then getting drunk enough that he didn't remember the night would be the next best thing. However just as he went to tell the bartender what he wanted a drink was placed in front of him. Looking up at the man he pointed down the bar. His green eyes scanned down and met purple ones staring at him. A silver haired man who was displaying a drunken smirk. Slay grabbed the glass of alcohol and made a motion to it silently asking if the silveret had bought it for him. The guy made a small nod. He had never seen the guy here before, but from his clothes; lose and baggy yet sticking to him in patches he could guess that the guy was more of a dancer like Rose. It'd be something different, but hell he hadn't found anyone he greatly enjoyed that hung out at the bar. He'd take a chance on the guy.

Slay started to drink the amber liquid noting that it was a lot stronger than he was used to. It burned his throat and chest with warmth. He didn't have too much time to consider to stop drinking it as he saw the guy open his mouth and mouthed the words, “I have no gag reflex.” He nearly choked on the drink at that. How drunk was the guy? Better question: how drunk was he that he was already getting excited? He downed the drink while watching the guy disappear into the bathroom. He was familiar enough with this. Blowjob in the bathroom to gauge if they'd go to a house and have sex. 

As soon as he entered he was pulled into the disabled person's stall and kissed. It didn't take him long to react and kiss back. The guy tasted pretty awful with the different blends of various alcohols, but it didn't matter. Slay was left rather breathless after the guy pulled back and the guy didn't even seem to have any labored breathing at at all. It was then that he notice that the guy was a few inches shorter than him. The guy was like female short and now that he was closer he also noticed that the guy had pretty effeminate features too. Long legs, big eyes, rounder face and, “Oh fuck,” deft long fingers that felt wonderful around his cock. His partner made quick work of getting him hard and freeing his erection. More expletives escaped his mouth in a whisper. Slay watched as the silveret got on his knees. “Wait. Name.”

Purple eyes glared up at him, “You ask people's names?”

“Rather ask then moan out some other guy's name giving him the credit instead of you.”

The guy frowned remaining silent for a second. “Then Leo.” Had the guy not thought of a nickname to use before? Slay was his when he didn't want to give someone his real name. He didn't get much time to really think about it as the next moment his dick was enveloped with a wet warmth. He panted trying to keep his noises down. Just like Leo had mouthed to him the guy didn't have any gag reflex. 

He cursed feeling the head of his erection pressed against the back of Leo's throat. Then the guy started applying his technique. “Damn... Leo... good.” It was the truth too. He wasn't blown too often since he was usually the one blowing, but he could tell Leo really was good. By natural instincts or experience he couldn't tell and frankly didn't have the attention to concentrate on anything other than the guy giving him head. Slay tentatively placed a hand on the silver head and when Leo didn't even pause he took the liberty to run his finger through the fine strands. Leo hummed around him causing Slay to nearly double over, tightening his hand on Leo's head while the other one clamped on his mouth to muffle a keening moan. He was going to lose it sooner rather than later if Leo kept humming and swallowing around him. His mind was already so hazy that he couldn't even recognize his own voice panting Leo's name repeatedly. He mustered up as much clarity in his voice as he could, “Leo. I'm gonna...” The silveret paused acknowledging Slay's warning before continuing. Slay's breath caught in his throat as he felt the rush of his climax.

Slay had to lean back and keep his hands on the disability rails so he wouldn't slump to the floor while he caught his breath. “For all that talk about giving another guy credit for my work you were awfully quiet.” Slay looked at Leo's egotistical smirk. Okay maybe the guy was good enough that his voice quit.

“I'm louder in bed anyway.”

“Oh? Then your bed or my bed?” 

Leo had stepped close to him again and Slay could smell the alcohol on him. The question had made him pause usually he was the one asking it and it was very rare that they ever went to his dorm. Mostly because Slay had a roommate, but she was out for the break so he'd take the opportunity. “Mine.” He said before quickly zipping up and making himself look at least a little bit presentable. Leo didn't seem interested in fixing his hair, but Slay didn't feel fit to fix it himself. Especially when he was going to mess it up within twenty minutes again. Slay didn't focus on much except getting the silveret to his dorm room although he was pretty sure he saw Rose smirking at him like she had set this up. If she did he'd have to thank her later because he horny as hell even though he had just cum. He just wanted more and since they were going to his place he was going to top which was rare for him so he was excited. It took him a bit longer than he planned to get into the room between struggling to find his keys and having Leo's tongue in his mouth. However he eventually got the door unlocked and he barely managed to kick the door closed with how Leo was dragging him into the room.

Slay's mind couldn't quite keep up, but his body could. As he felt Leo's hands under his shirt he shivered in pleasure and because Leo's hands were cold. His own hands mimicked Leo's although he didn't settle for just feeling. Slay pushed up the other's shirt and broke their fevered kiss to pull the tank top off. His hands and eyes trailed down the shorter man's torso taking in the muscles that could be seen just as easily as they were felt. He watched with baited breath as those purple eyes closed and Leo moaned softly, “Slay.” He almost wanted Leo to call him by his actual name, but refrained from such. Instead Slay quickly pulled off his own shirt and resumed kissing the shorter man. He felt Leo's hands at his pants, unbuttoning them easily, then pushed them down. The brunet stepped out of his pants while pushing down Leo's baggy pants. Leo pulled away before kicking off his pants. “How do you want me?”

The brunet paused. When he did top he never really wanted to see his partner's face, but he was so entranced by Leo. “On your back... if that's okay.” Leo shrugged silently saying his indifference before taking him to his bed. Thankfully it was obvious as to which bed was his as his dormmate and removed her bed sheets before she left. Leo let go of Slay's wrist before flopping onto his bed and waiting. Slay quickly grabbed the lube and a condom from his bedside table and placed them in the empty space by Leo's head. Leo had already positioned the pillow under his lower hips for future comfort. This guy really was experienced then. The taller man straddled across the others hip before leaning down for a kiss while pouring some lube into his palm and warming it up. Once warm enough he gently grasped Leo's dick with his lubed hand causing Leo to gasp in the kiss. After a few strokes he felt Leo's hands move to apply lube to a palm and warm it up before grabbing Slay's erection. “Leo.” Slay groaned out as Leo's hand began to pump him.

“Slay, hurry up already.” Leo almost seemed to whine in impatience. Slay was just as impatient so he did what the silveret wanted. After relubing his hand he started to work at Leo's rim before pressing a finger in. Slay swallowed all sound of initial discomfort then moans as Leo started to get accustomed to the preparation. After inserting two fingers Slay moved down to Leo's neck to mark him and could feel him shiver. He made note of the sensitivity as he intended for Leo to not be a one-time lay. By the third finger Slay moved down to mark his chest and tease him. Leo's moans became needy and his nails were starting to dig into Slay's back. “Slay, please-” He gasped, “-just fuck me already.”

He pulled out his fingers and was going to cover his dick, but Leo was one step ahead of him. Slay moaned out an explicative as Leo teased his slit with his finger before teasing the underside as he rolled the condom on. The small chuckled didn't escape Slay's notice. “You tease.” He groaned out before Leo pulled away with a smirk. Oh he wanted to fuck that smirk off of him and he would soon enough. Carefully Slay aligned himself, “Tell me if it hurts.” The brunet could almost swear he saw the silveret's face get even redder at that.

“I'm not fragile, but fine I'll tell you.” Leo emphasized his words with a nod and eye contact. Slay noticed they both held their breaths as he pushed into Leo. After he stopped he heard Leo make a small whimper, but didn't say anything so Slay assumed it was okay. Still he waited until the other pulled him down for a kiss before he slowly started to set a pace.

“L-leo... you feel so good.” Slay couldn't stop himself talking. His mind was beyond recalling back to clarity at this point and he knew it. 

“Yes... you too... Slay... Slay... More...” It seemed like he wasn't the only one whose mind was being consumed by his desire. Slay quickened his pace and lifted Leo's hips up a little for a slightly better angle. Leo keened, but was still begging. “More. Faster. Fuck. Slay please. Please. I need... Slay...” He was really beginning to lose himself now. Leo's nails were digging into his back and causing a mild pain. Slay forced Leo's legs up higher and pulled him closer. “Ah! Yes! There. Harder!” He thrusted harder and faster into the man below him. The silver hair splayed out on his navy sheets looked wonderful and those purple eyes were now nearly black with how wide Leo's pupils had gotten. Leo already looked ravished and Slay loved it. He could feel his body tense as he was ready to climax, but he wouldn't do so until Leo came first. Slay could tell that he was pretty close too as his muscles were also tense. Leo quickly removed one of his hands from Slay's shoulder and grasped at the closest hand of Slay's. The taller male intertwined their fingers then pinned Leo's hand above his head. Leo lost it at that and moaned loudly cumming over himself. 

Slay was only one more thrust behind and his moan joined Leo's before his voice gave out again. He started to kiss Leo's face repeatedly in a silent thanks and compliment. Leo only managed to hum a nameless tune that sounded happy and satisfied before passing out. Slay just smirked and looked at him. Leo really was attractive and really good in bed. Slay wanted to sleep with him again. After he cleaned Leo and himself up he laid back in bed and fell asleep beside Leo.

The brunet woke up to a buzzing sound and after seeing that Leo was still asleep he carefully got out of the bed. Slay found his pants to put them on then brought out his cell phone where he had a message waiting for him.

From: Rose  
So how was he?

Slay smirked and set to replying.  
To: Rose  
Fucking amazing. Best time since I've come to this school. I really want to go again.

From: Rose  
Already?! Shit, you've got it bad then.

Slay was about to reply when he heard Leo stir and watched as he sat up. Leo looked around confused for a moment before locking eyes with Slay. “Oh fuck, you're hot.” He managed before flopping back into the bed and falling asleep again. Slay had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Slay knew he was beyond just having it bad now.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. I have enough ideas. Sorta.


End file.
